A Dark hearts Haven
by lostheart
Summary: Her planet earth is destroyed, her family's royal blood has been shed, and she is held captive by the Sayain Prince that is responsible. Yet heaven is found within the gates of hell.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I am simply just a fan. AN: This is an AU which means the story does not follow the original plot of DBZ.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter one  
  
She was held captive. She had no one, no chance to escape; nowhere to escape to. Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was being promised in a marriage on earth, and then in a sudden flash everything disappeared in front of her eyes. And here she was, after the fighting, after the destruction, here she was on planet Vegeta; in one random room of the the kings castle that she had been left in.  
  
As she looked around the large room, her body shivered from the cool air that somehow burned through her body like fire and breezed its way around. The walls were burgundy blood red, colors forbidden to the pure mind, and as though made for the devils own temptation. The floor was covered with black marble that reflected her.her face covered with fear and emotional pain. It was like a mirror of hell, showing you all things dark and evil within you, searching your soul for its selfish thirst.  
  
The room went high and tall, ending with its own world; a world made of vivid brush strokes revealing the dark beasts in their glory, and maidens in their pain. Everything surrounding her gave away it's own power, rhythm, and even sick beauty. In the center of the room lay a huge bed covered in black silk that fell from sides to the floor. Every wooden leg holding it was carved simply yet elegantly similar to the bedpost. The whole room had just one large window, showing nothing but the darkness of planet Vegetas dark night. On the sides of the window draped faint burgundy curtains. It framed the view of outside rather nicely.  
  
She noticed another painting on the far side of the room, across the bed, which was rather small for such large surroundings. The picture painted wasn't too clear until she went closer, being drawn to it by every step. It was a lovely piece of artwork; a man holding a woman, or was he trapping her? She couldn't really tell. She couldn't help but to think it would be so much better if he was holding her, rather than trapping her. that he was jut giving her a chance to be free by choice. But how could a cruel creature ever let go of what he claimed to be his possession.  
  
Suddenly the dark oak door opened to reveal the sayain prince, making his entry. "Princess." he started with a mocking voice, folding his arm in front of him. "I hope you have not been lonely without me."  
  
"How dare ____" Bulma roughly started before she was cut off.  
  
"Stop the explanations woman. Your precious planet is destroyed, your people are all dead or become worthless slaves! You have nothing. You are MINE now." He replied in a violent rough vice that seemed to be his usual tone.  
  
"She looked up at at him, his flame shaped hair, his build.the beautiful temptation. the evil prince without a heart. His kind is cruel. They killed her people, even shed the royal blood of her family. She really did have nothing left.But even so, she wouldn't let him rule her. The creature that held all of her hate would never break her.  
  
"I will never be yours." She whispered, he deep blue eyes stained with faint tears as she looked away from him, not wanting him to her weakness. And he didn't.though through those tears he saw something more as he took her chin in his hand, bringing her face towards him. Looking in her blue depths, he saw the hate for him, her anger.and yet he saw something more.something he felt his whole body and soul needed. That is why he had kept her rather than killing her with the rest of those earthlings. And with that though, he brought his face close to hers, brushing her soft lips with his.  
  
"Foolish woman.I always get what I want." He whispered before he quickly left the room, leaving Bulma frozen in the middle of the room.  
  
She couldn't help it but be out of words. "The monster.he treats me as a whore." she though giving a sigh before the door opened once more. A woman with medium length black hair entered. "You must be princess Bulma of earth. The king has commanded me to get you settled."  
  
"Now, as a first class concubine to the prince, I will need to teach you how to act properly." The woman said again.  
  
"What?! A concubine. " Bulma asked is anger, grinding her teath together.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Here a first class is considered respected. Oh and just to remind you, you are no longer a princess, and if you try anything, the remaining earth slaves will be promised their death, including whats left of your friends as I heard in the slave quarters." The woman explained, making each of her threats understandably clear.  
  
What could she do? Become a concubine to a monster? Or could she choose her own death and the rest of the survivors. She couldn't kill herself, it was not in her, the idea of it was horrible no matter what. But she had not lost this battle. She might become a concubine, but she promised revenge, promised her hate to the cruel creature.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
AN: Ok, there was the first chapter. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. Oh and just to tell you everyone, this story will probably be rather long.though I'd tell you. I'm sorry if you don't like the fic so far, but I promise I'll try to make it better as it goes. I'm not a good writer, but I hope this story comes out somewhat decent. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Bulma arrived at large door with the black-haired woman guiding her.  
  
"Now Princess, you should understand that King Vegeta has appointed me to be your personal servant, so I will help you with your needs. You can call me Teada (Ti-ada)." Teada explained, talking in a gentle voice.  
  
Bulma simply nodded and watched as Teada said something in Sayain language and the door opened. She followed Teada in the room that she was to stay at.  
  
"This is shall be your room. You are to stay here with King Vegeta as he has commanded. You apparel should be found in the right of the bathroom, which is at the far end of the room if you see. King Vegeta will inform you of other situations soon. " Teada looked at Bulma who seemed to have a rather lost and sad look on her face. "Things will be better Princess, Planet Vegeta is not as bad as you think."  
  
Bulma nodded once more, giving a slight smile. "Thank you Teada, I appreciate you help. And please call me Bulma."  
  
"Yes. I will have to leave now, I will see you later Bulma." Teada bowed and left Bulma in the room.  
  
The room was decorated in the same style as the past room she has been in, though it was much larger and eye catching. Things were different that Bulma had thought. She didn't think she would get her own servant, so far as staying in the same room as the Kings. The idea of having to stay with him in the same room scared her, refreshing her mind with memories of how horrible the creature was, informing her emotions not to be so clam. Yet, she didn't know what to think anymore, nothing was as she always saw it to be. Growing up to marry a prince and becoming a queen was out the window. Everyone she cared about was suddenly gone. The hands of time had cursed her.  
  
She sat on the bed, mentally, physically and emotionally tired of everything. Is this how her life was meant to be? Was it to be a slave to a monster? No. she couldn't; her pride was too strong to let it be stepped on.  
  
"So this is my life now." Bulma whispered to herself with a sigh before getting up. She walked to the closet, looking through the wide selection and took a random blue gown out and walked to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, she let her long aqua hair loose before changing into the blue garment from her torn white gown.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Vegeta started walking to his quarters, knowing the Aqua haired beauty was now there. He had seen many women in his life, but none with her beauty. Those ocean blue eyes that made him feel as though he could drown in their depts. With one look, small burgundy colored lips that made him crave to conquer with his own, and a figure that was as lovely as any. The princess had this fire to her that he likes; she was different. He knew she was safer now that he had made her his personal concubine. No one would dare to touch his property.  
  
Yet he didn't know why he had really kept her alive. If he was going to treat her highly in his matter, what was it all for? She wasn't worth anything just like the pathetic planet she was from right? No.something told him differently. He didn't know why, but something told him it was right.  
  
He arrived at his room, entering and suddenly stopping as he reached the bed, having Bulma in his line of sight. She was a sleep on the bed, her hair spreading wildly around her. Her gown was rather showing more than what Bulma would have wanted it too, since it had two slits up to her mid thigh, showing her creamy legs. Her face and upper body was facing up, with one hand near her face. Some cleavage could be seen with the blue gown, and her chest just moved in a clam rhythm as she breathed calmly in her slumber.  
  
All the Sayain king wanted was to go to her, sleeping on his bed, but he refused his temptation of lust. "Onna, wakeup!" He said in his usual harsh tone of voice.  
  
Bulma, slowly opened her eyes, getting sad seeing the King near. She gathered her legs to her chest, sitting on the far side of the bed, not saying a word.  
  
"I have been training, so I am going to take a shower. You can sleep more if you want." He paused and looked at her quiet form. "You should be thankful for everything I have provided princess."  
  
Bulma angered flared. "oh really!? I should thank you for killing my family, for destroying my planet and people, for making me your stupid concubine?"  
  
"Actually, the planet one wasn't bad at all, considering that damn place needed a new look." The sayain said with a slight smirk. "To make it clear Onna, you couldn't have been much more than my 'stupid concubine' since you are not a sayain. I could make you a common palace whore, which would mean anyone could play with you as they want. I could also kill you, or make you some other kind of slave. Understand what I mean?"  
  
Bulma's eyes began to tear, but she tried to hide them, not wanting to look weak in front of the monster. "I am not your whore, I'll never be."  
  
"you are mine now, it doesn't matter what you want or don't want to be." Vegeta replied, walking to take his shower as Bulma put her face in one of the pillows, letting her tears free. 


End file.
